


In the Woods

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tao is intent on not to forgive Kris, but Kris is intent on redeeming himself.From the same author as The Garter, A Bottle of Whiskey, Champagne and Jealousness. I'll won't continue writing Taoris fanfics anymore because I'm not in the fandom myself and I'm not enjoying it anymore. And since I want to remove it from my fandom list, I'll orphan it. Thanks for reading.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That fucking bitch who makes me write fanfics for her](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=That+fucking+bitch+who+makes+me+write+fanfics+for+her).



"Tao, open the door!"  
"No!"  
Kris was waiting for like two or three hours at Tao's door.  
"Tao,please-"  
"NO!"  
"I will wait until you open it."  
"Do what you want. I don't care."  
Kris didn't respond.  
He knew that Tao had a right to don't want to talk to him.  
He had leaved EXO without saying anything, of course Tao would get offended by that.  
Besides, Kris had done it when they were dating...  
He was totally a backstabber.  
He decided to wait silently.

Two hours passed.  
"..."  
"..."  
"....are you still there?"  
"..."  
*sigh* "I knew you'd run away this time, too..."  
He opened the door, then in an instant, Kris held his wrist and dragged him to his car.  
"Hey! Stop it-"  
Kris pinned him through the car and shut him up with his mouth.  
Tao pushed him and gave him a fierce look.  
"You can't just come and want me to treat you like nothing happened."  
"I know."  
"Then go away."  
"No. I will redeem myself."  
"That won't happen. I apologized from you even though I was right. But you didn't do anything. Anything. At least you could say why did you gone."  
"I'll tell you everything."  
"I don't want to listen."  
Kris smirked.  
"Oh, really?"  
He opened the car's door and pushed Tao in the car.  
"H-hey! What are you-"  
"Fasten your seatbelt."  
He drove the car to the little wood near Tao's house.  
"Stop it!"  
Tao tugged Kris while he was driving.  
"Hey, calm down! We're gonna have a crash if you keep doing that!"  
With that, Kris released the gas pedal.  
"Are you crazy? Do you want to kill us?"  
"The crazy one is you! What are you planning to do in the woods?!"  
"I'm going to make you listen."  
"I don't want to!"  
"Oh, then... What about this?..."  
Kris reached his hand under Tao's shirt.  
"W-what! This is rape!"  
"It's not if you want it, too."  
He unbuttoned Tao's pants.  
"S-stop..."  
"If you really want me to stop, tell me right now. Go on, tell me. Tell me that you don't want me to keep doing this. Tell me that you don't want it. If you say that right now, I'm going to stop and take you back to your house, and I'll never disturb you ever again."  
Tao stayed silent.  
"Was this a 'continue' ?"  
Said Kris, while rubbing Tao's dick.  
"S-shut up.."  
Saying that, Tao kissed Kris, then pulled his shirt off, and went on with his own shirt.  
"Someone can't wait."  
"I already waited for three years because of you."  
Tao reached his hand to Kris's pants and unbuttoned it.  
They threw themselves on the front seats as they were kissing.  
Kris tucked his hand in Tao's boxers to took them off, and Tao did the same for Kris.  
Afterwards, Kris inserted his fingers inside Tao. He moaned.  
"Mmhm..just..put it in...I hope you're not planning to keep me waiting for the next three years."  
"If you won't stop quipping me I will."  
"Oh really, that's what everyone expects from Wu Yi Fan, keeping everyone waiting hopelessly."  
Therewith, Kris inserted one more finger inside Tao.  
"Mmhhhmm....!"  
"I told you that I'll keep teasing you until you stop quipping me."  
"Like you did for three years-AH!"  
Kris finally inserted his dick instead of his fingers.  
"Move." Said Tao, while trying to regulate his breathing.  
Kris did what he wanted.  
Tao started to moan.  
"Just look at this situation, you came out of nowhere after three years, and now you're fucking me in a damn car in freaking woods."  
"Are you complaining about that?" Kris smirked while saying that.  
"I'm complaining about the 'past' part."  
Kris held Tao's waist and pulled him to himself, then kissed him while placing him in his lap.  
"You wanted me to move, didn't you?"  
With that, Kris moved a bit.  
"H-harder..." Said Tao, moaning.  
He obeyed.  
Tao moaned louder.  
Kris rubbed his dick's tip.  
"If you keep doing that I will come."  
"Then do it."  
Saying that, Kris put Tao's hardened dick in his mouth and sucked it.  
"I-I'm...co-coming..."  
He moaned so hard.  
After Tao came, Kris licked the cum from his tip.  
Then he held Tao's face in his hands before kissing him.

"Are you now ready to listen to me?"  
"....maybe..."  
"Then fasten your seatbelt and please don't try to kill us."  
Both of them laughed.


End file.
